Making a poster
How to make a poster using images in inskcape I have commissioned a poster for a solidarity snack and I'll do it in Inskcape , ire telling every step I make to make it easy to play for anyone who needs it . Marcare menu paths in italics to make it easier and its keyboard shortcut if you have below First I open the program from Applications / grafics / Inskcape once the program is open I will create a new file that will give you the final size I want to have my poster I go into file / new and I give to create a file of predetermined size, now change its properties in file / document properties and set up an A3 size horizontally which is how I want my file. Figure 1 In my poster I want to have an image that fills the background so you have to import it into my file, then I will have to adjust the size using the nodes in the corners and helping us in the "Control " key to that adjustment is proportional I import my image from file/import(control I) Figure 2 Also I need the image to be locked to not move by mistake so will block the layer in which the background image is '' ''Figure 3 Below I need to create a new layer to work on prior to remember that we have blocked. Layer / new layer (Ctrl + May + N) and I will give the name of pill layer as the'll use to draw a colored pill iran above which the logos of our partner companies. We will use this tool to create rectangles pincharemos in the upper left corner and drag to the lower right corner, will give the desired color by pressing on the color gamut found on the bottom line of the program, always having selected the newly drawn rectangle, the result will be the following. Figure 4 Let's create a new layer above the previous logos we'll call layer, it will import one by one losgos partner companies. Layer / new layer (Ctrl + May + N) file/import(control I) We'll inserting one by one the logos using the Ctrl button and we will adjust proportionally sized to fit the space provided. Once we have all the logos placed more or less the order we will distribute to relocate us equidistantly. Object/align and distribute figure 5 finally insert the company logo, the file comes in gif and transparent, just have to insert it in the appropriate place. '' '' '' '' '' '' <content POSTER --------------------------------------- Now that you've seen the poster is done, we will show you a guide of angled guides and snapping for Inkscape beginners. Angled guides and snapping for Inkscape beginners The fun thing about angled guides in Inkscape is that they honor geometry by having two snapping items: 1) the guide origin, which works as the rotation center, and 2) any other part of the guide's line. Let's say you are designing an 'A' letter or adjusting someone else's design. You more or less like the outcome, but you want to push the crossbar higher to see if this might improve it. (By the way, it's usually recommended to design everything on paper first, and vectorize later.) If you try to just select the nodes and shift them higher, your diagonals get distorted (red version). How do you preserve them (yellow version)? Now you need to rotate this guide in a way that it goes exactly above the inner diagonal line of the 'A' letter. So, following the geometry definition mentioned above, you need the guide to go through two points of that diagonal path. Hover the guide with the Selector or the Node tool and press Shift. Then start dragging the mouse pointer towards the cusp node where two inner diagonal lines of the letter meet: Now you need to rotate this guide in a way that it goes exactly above the inner diagonal line of the 'A' letter. So, following the geometry definition mentioned above, you need the guide to go through two points of that diagonal path. Hover the guide with the Selector or the Node tool and press Shift. Then start dragging the mouse pointer towards the cusp node where two inner diagonal lines of the letter meet: Your guide is exactly above the first diagonal line of the letter now. Repeat the process for the opposite diagonal line. Now you are set to go. With the Node tool do a rubberband selection around the four crossbar nodes: Use arrow keys (with Alt for smaller steps) to push the crossbar nodes higher. And now let's restore the inner diagonals. Select the two left nodes of the crossbar: Press the Ctrl key to lock the direction of displacement to just vertical / horizontal, and drag the selected nodes to the right till they snap to the guide: Repeat for the two other nodes of the crossbar, and it's done. The whole thing takes about half a minute. You can move the guide's origin along the guide's line: just hover any part of the guide, press Ctrl and start dragging. The same idea can be used to place multiple objects in parallel to a straight path: create a guide that's parallel to it, shift that guide, snap other objects to it. By the way, you may have noticed that I customized guide colors. I don't really like the use of RGB primaries throughout Inkscape's interface. It makes Inkscape look like something made in 90s. Here is what I have: For guide color I use 0092ff7f, and for highlight color I use ff52007f. If you don't want to do that for every single new document, learn how you can make a great use of Inkscape templates.